


Day 2: Naked Kissing

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Nudity, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Are you seriously doing laundry naked?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. Masturbation  
> 4\. Blowjob  
> 5\. Clothed getting off  
> 6\. First time  
> 7\. Half dressed  
> 8\. Skype/Facetime sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 2: Naked Kissing **

"Hey, Steve -- bring me our workout clothes, would ya?"

Steve's barely audible response came from somewhere else in the apartment -- "Yep!" -- and Bucky turned back to the washer, filling it with clothing from the hamper. He couldn't hear much over the drone of the dryer tumbling their sheets and towels, but Bucky found the sound comforting, especially on a dreary, rainy day like today.

He glanced down at himself and grimaced; yeah, it was time to wash his grimy t-shirt and sweats. They were his favorites, so he had worn them around the house for a couple days, letting them collect sweat and dust and various other deposits. With a shrug, he whisked off his t-shirt, shucked his pants, and tossed them into the front loading machine before continuing to load the rest of the hamper's contents into it.

"Are you seriously doing laundry naked?" Bucky turned to find Steve leaning in the doorway with an enormous grin on his ridiculously beautiful face. "Not that I'm complaining," Steve continued, passing Bucky a wad of sweaty gym gear and watching, wide-eyed, as Bucky bent down a little more than he actually needed to as he stuffed them into the washer.

"I thought I should wash what I was wearing." Bucky returned Steve's grin, giving him a quick once-over. "Maybe you should, too, Captain Pancake Batter."

Steve looked at his shirt and chuckled; several smears of dried batter adorned his dark green shirt. He made glorious pancakes, in Bucky's opinion, but he also made a hell of a mess doing it. "Yeah, okay. Any excuse to get naked with you, babe."

Watching with rapt appreciation as Steve undressed, Bucky licked his lips, admiring the thick musculature beneath Steve's golden skin, the line of his back as he leaned over to toss his clothes in with the rest, and especially the playful look on his face when he turned back to Bucky. "This has got to be a first," Steve said, then let out a yelp of surprise as Bucky shoved him against the dryer.

"C'mere, you sexy thing," Bucky said with a smirk, sliding a hand behind Steve's neck and leaning in to brush Steve's lips with his. They were always full, warm, and utterly addictive, and Bucky could never get enough of them. Steve's hands slid to rest on Bucky's waist as he parted his lips to admit the gentle laps of Bucky's tongue, and a soft moan bubbled up from Steve's throat when Bucky deepened the kiss, his free hand cupping Steve's jaw, preventing Steve from moving and effectively giving Bucky control.

Bucky took advantage of it by tilting Steve's head this way and that as he devoured Steve's mouth at his leisure, now flicking his tongue over Steve's even, white teeth, now planting quick, chaste kisses, one after the other, on Steve's lips, now letting his tongue lazily wrestle with Steve's until they were both breathless and then beyond. It could have gone on for hours, but regrettably soon, the buzz of the dryer startled them both as it signaled the end of its cycle, and Bucky pulled back, pouting. "I was just getting into that," he said, sliding a hand between them to grip Steve's thick, throbbing cock, which lay stiff and ready between their bellies. "I think somebody else was, too, weren't you, Little Cap?"

_"Little?"_

Bucky shrugged with his metal shoulder. "Okay, maybe that's not the best nickname for it. I'll come up with something." He backed up, slowly, forcing Steve to follow along by refusing to let go of his dick.

Steve raised an eyebrow but followed gamely. "I've heard of leading somebody by the nose, but this is a new one."

Bucky laughed. "I always said you'd follow your dick anywhere, didn't I?"

"That's what I used to say to you, smart-ass."

"Oh, yeah." Bucky gave him a hopeful smile. "Well, how 'bout you follow it to bed with me, anyway?"

Steve stopped him with another kiss, this one short but deep and dripping with intention. "Baby, you're not the only one; I'd follow your dick anywhere, too."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos take me directly to my happy place without passing "GO"!


End file.
